User blog:TomWellingishot/Rise of Superman
The theme song for this series is Letters to God, Part II ''by Angels and Airwaves.thumb|right|300px|The series' theme song ﻿ Main Cast *Tom Welling as Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El *Erica Durance as Lois Lane-Kent *Nina Dobrev as Victoria Kent *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor Recurring Cast *Terence Stamp as the voice of Jor-El *Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent *Pam Grier as Amanda Waller Guest Cast *John Schneider as Jonathan Kent ''(flashbacks/dreams only) '' *Unknown as Calla Swan *Darren Criss as Ren Wood *Nina Dobrev as Zhang Hunts *Evangeline Lilly as Monica Tor *Sam Jones III as Pete Ross *Cassidy Freeman as Tess Mercer ''(flashbacks/dreams only) *Channing Tatum as Alek Evans *Paul Wesley as Lucas Luthor *Lucas Grabeel as Conner Kent *Laura Vandervoort as Kara Kent *Sahar Biniaz as Shayera Hall/Hawkgirl *Michael Shanks as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang Episodes Season 11, Episode 1: Revolution - 'It is 2020. Clark zooms to his and Lois' apartment to find her holding a pregnancy test. ''"Lois, what is going on?" ''he asks, surprised. ''"Remember when we consummated our marriage?' ''Lois replies, her hand resting on her belly. ''"Clark, I've been showing the symptoms of a possible pregnancy." '' Clark is about to reply when Conner comes in. "''Conner, what're you doing here?" '' ''"Well, excuse me for interrupting you and Lois!" Conner says, irritated. ''"I came to tell you tha't Lex is somehow regaining his memories." '' Lois is shocked at this. "Didn't Tess wipe all his memories before she died?" '' ''"She did. I have no idea how Lex is even pulling this off," ''he responds. ''"I think it's Summerholt. He tried the same thing years ago," ''Clark speaks up. ''"Conner, could you stay with Lois until I'm back? She should stay under supervision until we know for sure if she's pregnant." '' ''"Smallville, I'll be fine!" ''she insists. ''"Just go." ''Clark leaves for the Daily Planet and bumps into Chloe, who is upset about something. ''"Clark, I heard about Lex. I've a lead about what's going on, and once he regains his memory, he's going to ruin everything. Rumors have been swirling that LexCorp may soon 'buy' Metropolis, which has got to be part some bigger plan," ''she says, and Clark is stunned. Buy Metropolis? That is new even for him. ''"Chloe, he's rebuilding 33.1. I saw some files in his laptop about that last year," ''he informs her, and the building suddenly shakes. It shakes again before they can get their bearings, and the roof - already full of cracks from the impact of the "so-called earthquake" - comes down on them. Meanwhile, back in the apartment, Lois lay down on the couch. "Hey, Conner. Can you get me -" She is cut off by sudden nausea, and vomits into the bucket he has supplied for her. He comes back with the test, grinning from ear to ear. ''"Lois, the test is positive. You're about to become a mother." ''Tears of bliss burn in her eyes and fall down her cheeks, and she reaches for the remote. She clicks on the TV, and her tears of joy soon turn to horror as she sees the ruins of the Daily Planet. Most of the buildings had been wrecked in the "earthquake," but the sturdiest - including her apartment - had survived relatively unscathed. ''"What happened?" she asks. "The beginning of Lex's plan," ''he says. "''Mia told me that he'd try to scare the city before trying to buy it. He planted a bomb on the roof. It sets off two explosions." '' Clark could barely see through the cloud of dust, his ears ringing. ''"Chloe?" he shouts, surprised to feel the stomach-churning, agonizingly painful effect of kryptonite. "I'm over here!" her muffled voice cries out. "I'm pinned underneath a boulder!" '' ''"Chloe, the bomb was made of meteor rock. I can't get you out of -" '' ''"TRY!" ''she yells. Clark gives in and struggles to push the boulder off her, beads of sweat pouring down his body. He feels guilty about it, but he finds himself wishing Lana were here to help the situation. She had superpowers but wasn't Kryptonian; she was fused with the Prometheus suit. All of a sudden, the boulder comes off Chloe. Clark looks up to see a teen girl standing in front of him. ''"Hello, Father," the girl says. '''Season 11, Episode 2: Victoria - ''"Who are you?" Clark demands, noticing the Legion ring on the girl's finger. ''"I am Victoria. Victoria Lane-Kent," ''she replies. ''"I'm the daughter of you and Lois." ''Chloe is stunned by this revelation, but focuses again and throws away the kryptonite harming Clark. ''"You're a human-Kryptonian hybrid?" ''she asks, awestruck. Victoria nods, and shows them her Legion ring. ''"I was recruited by the Legion when I turned 16. Now, in 2020, I am nothing more than a fetus. Father, I've had glimpses of the years ahead for our family." ''Clark is visibly shocked at this news, and she continues: ''"Mother dies at Lex's hand, and you aren't able to stop it." ''He is distraught at this; Lois Lane - his true love, his soulmate and wife - could not be murdered! He wouldn't allow it, not ever! After his previous relationships with Alicia Baker, Kyla Willowbrook and Lana Lang, he had finally found true love in Lois. The thought of having to live without her is unbearable! Devastated, he speeds off and Victoria chases after him. He goes to his apartment to see Lois laying on the couch with Conner by his side. ''"Hey, Clark," ''Lois groans. ''"Lois, this is our daughter," ''Clark tells her, gesturing to the young woman beside him. ''"Victoria." ''His wife goes pale with shock and is speechless. ''"I am from the future," ''Victoria tells her mother. ''"I didn't come to 2020 to socialize, Mother. I came here because you and Father need my help." '' ''"Help with what?" ''Clark snaps, furious. ''"You tell me that Lois will die, and then we need your help? What is going on, Victoria?" '' ''"I can't explain, Father," ''she says firmly. ''"I apologize for causing you the distress I did earlier, but you'll need me. We'll need each other to protect one another." ''Lois is becoming increasingly ill at ease, and then attempts to wipe it off her face. ''"Leave now," ''Clark orders Victoria, and she superspeeds off. Lois gets to her feet and begins to laugh with joy. ''"Oh my God, Clark!" ''she exclaims. ''"I just felt a kick!" ''Clark is worried about this; his child was developing at a very fast rate. For all he knows, the pregnancy could be a huge threat to Lois' life. ''"Lois," ''he says slowly, "''how've you been holding up? I mean, it was only hours ago when the test resulted in positive and now Victoria's already kicking." '' "Stop being such a worrier, Smallville," she counters. ''"I've always wanted to be a mother - I just didn't expect to get pregnant now." "I'm not being a worrier! I am happy for you and your pregnancy; I'm just worried that this pregnancy may be a risk to your life." '' ''"Okay, Clark," ''Lois says reassuringly, "''you aren't going to lose me. I promise - no matter what our daughter says, we'll be together...always and forever." She tenderly kisses him, and they embrace. Clark, however, isn't reassured. 'Season 11, Episode 3: Revelation - '''Mia goes to the Kent farm to find Clark, Lois, Oliver and Victoria in a discussion. ''"You wanted to see me, Ollie?" ''she says. Lois is uncomfortable with Mia's presence, given their last encounter. ''"We needed to see you, Mia," ''Victoria informs her. ''"Just who the hell are you?!" ''Mia demands, having never met her. Clark and Lois' daughter speeds over to her so their faces are only inches apart. ''"I am Victoria Lane-Kent," ''she tells her, her voice harder than steel. She is about to continue when Clark steps between the two women. "''There is no need to lose your temper with Mia. She's on our side, Victoria," ''he explains, startled to see that his daughter is distrustful towards their ally. "Vic, trust me. She's with us." She visibly calms down. ''"Why are we all here?" '' ''"We know what LexCorp allegedly did to the Daily Planet," ''Lois began. ''"He blew it up as to spread fear throughout Metropolis, yet he wants to 'buy' the city. We just have no idea why he'd want to do that. We've Chloe in Star City trying to hack into LexCorp's mainframe even as we speak." '' ''"You have yet to tell me why the hell I'm here, Oliver," ''a frustrated Mia said. ''"Mia, you're here because I believe you're ready to join the League," ''he told her, leaving her shocked. She was speechless. "Join the League?" she asked. "Mia, you're ready," Oliver insisted. "You've been contributing to the League in one way or another for the past 2 years." "Oliver, what the hell -" Clark's wife said, only to be cut off by Oliver. "Lois, she's just as valuable to this team as Clark is," he told her. "Just trust me on this one." "Are we going to need Conner?" Clark asked. "No," Victoria replied. "For this mission, we're going to need ''experienced ''Kryptonians. He's still struggling with his heat vision." Mia felt uncomfortable at this mention; she knew full well that Conner was in love with her. "You know, Vic," she said. "He could be as valuable an asset as Clark is." "Shut up, bitch," she snapped, and sped off, leaving the rest of the group confused. Why was she so hostile towards Mia, who was fighting on their side? It made no sense, unless she knew something they didn't. "Anyway," Oliver continued, "one of us needs to get through LexCorp's tight security and get into Lex's files to get some answers about why he's rebooting 33.1. The place is more than likely filled with kryptonite, and we can't risk Clark's life on that possibility." "I'll do it," Lois spoke up, shocking the rest of them. "I infiltrated Air Force One two years ago when Apokolips was about to crash into the Earth; it should be a snap getting in LexCorp." "Lois, one cannot simply walk into LexCorp. Not unless you're an employee," Clark pointed out. "Clark, someone needs to get in," his wife said. "I don't want to sit on the sidelines; I want to be in the game. I'm a member of the League now." Oliver nodded in agreement. "She's right. Clark, if anyone is to get in, it's Lois. She's infiltrated more places than databases that Chloe has hacked as Watchtower!" "When are we going to get in?" Lois queried. "Tonight at sundown," Clark answered. "Lois, please, be careful tonight." "Smallville, I'll be fine," she reassured him. "Trust me on this." "Victoria told me that you die at Lex's hand!" he said. "Then let me die, Clark," Lois responded. "You can't save everyone." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and Clark pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss was different than any other they'd shared; he just knew that this would be the last time he'd see her before Lex killed her. They broke apart, and Lois said, "I love you, Clark Kent." "I love you, Lois Lane," he replied, a sudden tsunami of emotion striking him. His voice broke; these past 2 years of their marriage had left him believing she was his soulmate, but his daughter's prophecy of her death had shaken his world to the core, even more so than Jonathan Kent's death. He sped off, leaving Lois alone. What would happen to Clark after she was dead? She knew he'd be absolutely devastated, but would he turn his back against humanity? Quickly, she shook off the thought. She knew her husband well enough that he would not become his own greatest enemy. Her friends and family would be crushed, but she knew full well that Lex had an intense, murderous and lustful desire for her ever since his marriage to Lana Lang fell apart. "Goodbye, Clark," she whispered, and a single tear ran down her face and she headed off to LexCorp. "Victoria, do you know something about Mia that you're not telling us?" Clark asked his daughter. "You have no reason to be hostile towards her." "I'm intuitive, Father," she said angrily, "and the thoughts I'm picking up from her aren't all that fluffy. She's up to something." "She's Oliver's apprentince," he retorted. "She'd never betray us." "Believe what you will," Victoria snarled, "but I know you're wrong." She supersped off, leaving Clark fuming and confused. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed Lois, only to get a voicemail. His stomach dropped; he knew full well where she was. He sped off to LexCorp, where he heard a piercing scream. "LOIS!" he shouted, and superleapt to the highest floor where his wife was. He burst into the room to find Lex holding a kryptonite dagger to Lois's throat. "Kal-El," Lex said calmly. "I never thought I'd see you here." "Get the hell away from my wife," Clark said heatedly. He refused to let his daughter's prophecy of Lois' death come to pass. "Or what?" Lex shot back. "Your precious little daughter came here earlier, and right now she's drowning in a kryptonite tank." Clark, infuriated, charged at Lex but doubled over once he felt the kryptonite. He heard some gurgling many rooms away, and he followed his instinct and rushed inside. Inside the tank, filled with kryptonite water, was a bound and gagged Victoria. On impulse, Clark melted the tank with his heat vision, causing the kryptonite water to pour out. He drew near his daughter, ignoring the effects of the kryptonite, and slid the gag out of her mouth. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, and he managed to drag her away from the water. "Father...," she began, but before she could finish what she was saying, he sped off to save Lois. Instead, he found Lex holding her in a choke-hold. She was losing a severe amount of blood, and was unconscious. He'd been cutting and slashing her while he'd been saving Victoria, and it appeared as if she had put up a good fight; his eye was black and his face was covered in bruises. Clark shot a ray of heat vision at Lex's kryptonite dagger, and he immediately dropped it, his hand burned by the heat. He took this opportunity, and snatched Lois into his arms and sped off to MetGen. "Mrs. Lane-Kent will have to stay in intensive care for several days," said the doctor. "She is in terrible condition right now. You're lucky that she was still alive when you got to her." Clark met Victoria's eyes and she gave him the slightest nod; there was something she had to tell him. "Is she going to make it?" "She will be fine, Mr. Kent," he answered. Clark and his daughter entered the room and she said, "Father, you saved Lois." "Yes," he said. "She will never die!" "I'm terribly sorry," Victoria replied. "I've foreseen it. You may have saved Mother today, but one of these days ''you won't be able to save her. No matter what you do, she will die eventually." 'Season 11, Episode 4: Return - '''Clark tried to force his daughter's words of from his mind as he soared above Metropolis; he could not live without Lois. After his relationship with Lana had fallen apart, he couldn't afford to lose her as well. ''You have changed fate before, ''he told himself, ''and this is no different than when the Legion said I had to kill Chloe. ''It was entirely his fault that his wife was in the hospital, as Lex knew that Lois was his greatest weakness. He had almost lost his daughter as well; she would have drowned in the tank filled with kryptonite water had he not arrived when he had. However, he just could not understand why she had other special abilities, all of which were not Kryptonian. Unless she had been exposed to kryptonite before her birth, the origin of her powers were a mystery. Clark landed at his apartment to find Victoria clutching her head, screaming and sobbing in pain. "Victoria, are you okay?" he asked, superspeeding up to her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she mumbled, "Death...destruction...spirit...Mother." It suddenly hit him; she was having a vision. "Tell me, what do you see?" Clark said firmly, yet gently. He was just as frightened as his daughter was. Her eyes rolled foward, so now she was looking at him. "Father, it's so terrible," she wept hysterically. "A dark spirit came to Earth, and..." Her voice caught on a sob; he had a feeling that this wasn't the Silver Banshee. "What happened to Lois?" Clark demanded. Victoria shook her head, her face strewn with tears, and looked away before speeding off. He could faintly hear her sobs as she left, and he knew what she had seen. Whatever spirit had come had killed Lois. There had to be something he could do to save her, no matter what Victoria said. Lois meant too much to him. There were 3 knocks at the door, and Clark sped over and opened it to reveal - "Pete?" he exclaimed. "Hey, bro," Pete Ross greeted him. "What're you doing here?" Clark asked, still absorbing the fact that Pete was at his doorstep. "I thought you moved." He eyed Clark's wedding ring. "You got married? Congratulations, Clark. I'm sure you and Lana are raising a happy family." "I didn't marry Lana, Pete," he clarified. "I married Lois Lane, and she is pregnant right now." Pete just stared at him in shock. "I thought Kryptonians were infertile when it comes to sleeping with humans," Pete said. "My wife is pregnant, so Kryptonians are fertile when it comes to humans," Clark told him. "Pete, it's been over between me and Lana for twelve years. She left Smallville in 2008." "She did?" he asked. "Why?" "Lex," Clark said shortly. He didn't want to talk about how his relationship with Lana came to a tragic end; he was no longer crippled by his loss, but Lana was a sensitive subject given his marriage to Lois. "Pete, why are you really here?" "I wanted to see you again," he answered. "Why else? You're the Man of St-" "Be quiet!" Clark hissed. "Nobody knows except you, Lana, Lois and the League. It should stay that way, Pete." "When you say Lois, you mean the Lois Lane who won the Pulitzer award for her interview with Superman?" Pete pressed. Clark nodded in confirmation and added, "Lois is hospitalized at the moment, but I think she is well enough to talk with us. Do you want to come?" Pete shook his head. "I want to see Chloe," he said. "She's in Star City," Clark informed him. His intuition was telling him that there was something fishy about Pete's return, but he just could not put his finger on it. He sped off to Watchtower to find Victoria and Oliver in discussion. "Clark," Oliver greeted him. "Your daughter just hacked into Pete's laptop, and it's not pretty." "How did you -" he began. "I don't have to have his laptop with me to do it, Father," Victoria said icily. "You can't trust him." "Victoria, this is Pete Ross - my best friend!" Clark protested. "He wouldn't do anything that would betray my trust." She supersped over to him, and their faces were only inches apart. "You're delusional to think you can trust him after what Oliver and I found," she snarled. "He's working for the now rebooted Checkmate. Waller survived Zod's attack; she's been recruiting people for eleven years." Clark paced about Watchtower, trying to absorb what he was being told. Peter Ross, his best friend, was a mole. "Clark?" Oliver asked, concerned. When Clark looked up at him, he looked so furious that he could have easily been Bizarro or Clark Luthor. He needed to talk to his wife about Pete's deception to see what she would do about such a thing. He sped off to MetGen and went into Lois' room. To his relief, she was conscious. "Clark, it's nice to see you," she said. "I've missed you." Clark smiled, and went over to her. He cradled her face in his palm and gently kissed her. They broke apart and Lois grinned at her husband. "Lois, Pete's back," he said. "He is?" Lois asked. "It'd be nice to meet him." Clark paced about the room, and she could tell he was upset about something. "Smallville, are you okay?" she queried. "No," Clark answered. "Victoria and Oliver just learned that he is a mole working for Checkmate. I just can't turn my back on Pete, Lois. I don't know what to do about this." Lois gazed at him sympathetically. She always gave him advice when he needed it, but she had nothing to say that would help him in these circumstances. Clark's cell phone rang and he answered it, knowing it was Pete. All of a sudden, he heard a high-pitched ringing. He dropped his phone, clutching his head in pain. ''Jor-El, ''he thought, irritated. He flew to the Fortress and Jor-El spoke. "Kal-El," he began, "I am very proud of you, my son, but you ''cannot ''let your human emotions cloud your judgement." "Jor-El, what the hell is going on?!" Clark demanded. "Why did you summon me here? To lecture me?" "I brought you here to warn you of an imminent danger to Earth," the AI responded. "The Spirit of Vengeance, otherwise known as the Spectre, is coming." Clark put the pieces together; it made sense. Victoria's vision and prophecy regarding Lois' death, Jor-El's warning...they were all part of the bigger picture. "The Spectre is almost unstoppable, Kal-El. When he does decide to come to Earth, he will unleash apocalyptic ruin upon the humans." "There must be some way to defeat him," Clark said. "If I defeated Doomsday and Darkseid, I can defeat the Spectre." "Kal-El, you underestimate his power. If he so chose, he could wipe out all of humanity with ease. He's more powerful than Doomsday and Darkseid combined, and he could kill you. I have knowledge of your behavior over the past 7 years, and all of your decisions have been based upon human emotion. Be careful about your decisions, my son." Clark, not wanting any more lecturing from Jor-El, sped out of the Fortress and headed to Watchtower to find ''Pete holding Oliver at gunpoint. '' "PETE!" Clark shouted. "What's going on?!" "The files on the Suicide Squad, where are they?!" Pete demanded. "What do you want with them?" Oliver shot back, but Pete didn't answer, but he pulled the trigger. Thinking quickly, Clark supersped in front of Oliver just as someone else sped inside. She grabbed the bullet and shoved Pete away. Clark couldn't tell who it was, but when she finally looked at him, his stomach dropped. "Clark," Lana Lang said coolly. '''Season 11, Episode 5: Fire + Ice - '''Clark stared at Lana in shock. After all these years, why had she returned now? "Lana...," he said uneasily. "What're you doing here?" "I was visiting Metropolis when I overheard what was going on here," Lana answered. "Clark, Pete is a member of Checkmate." "I know," he declared. There was so much tension in the room that it could have shimmered in the air. "Lana, I'm surprised you're back." Clark wasn't surprised at all; he was horrified''. He was married to another woman, Lois Lane, for God's sake! His heart beat for his wife, not his former lover. "I'm engaged," Lana said, trying to break the ice. She advertised her engagement ring, but Clark needn't any x-ray vision to see the truth. Lana was still in love with him. "Lana, whatever the reason may be for your return, what is it?" Oliver demanded. "Are you a member of the Suicide Squad or Checkmate?" "Neither," she answered. "I'm a member of the Justice Society of America. After Lex tore me and Clark apart, I've been making a difference in this world, Oliver...and hunting him down." "Vengeance," Oliver muttered. "The desire for it corrupts the heart, as does power." "Oliver, I'm not hunting him down for vengeance," Lana explained. "The world will be better without a man like him." "I know," Clark said, "but you aren't a murderer, Lana." "I may not be," Lana countered, "but Lex deserves death." She gave Oliver the slighest of nods before dashing off, and Clark sped off to the hospital to visit Lois. However, she wasn't in her room. She must be at home, ''Clark thought, and he went to the Kent house to find his wife sitting on the porch swing. "Hey, Smallville," Lois said. "I got an early release." "Lois, Lana's back," Clark blurted. Lois was horrorstruck at this revelation; if there was anything that could ruin their marriage, it was Lana Lang. "Why is she here?" his wife asked. "After all these years, why now?" Clark sat next to her and grasped her hand in his. "I don't know yet," Clark answered. He could feel Lois' worry, and she said, "Clark, do you still have feelings for her?" "Lois Joanne Lane," her husband said reassuringly yet firmly, "I love ''you. ''There hasn't been another woman who I have loved as deeply as I love you. ''You ''are my eternal flame, my soulmate. Lana is the ice; my love for her is gone. Frozen forever; I do not love her anymore." He cupped her face in his hand gently, and she smiled at him. "I love you too, Clark Jerome Kent," Lois replied. They were about to kiss when they heard Lana clear her throat. "You never told me you were married," Lana said icily. Lois was about to make a snappy reply when they saw a massive beam of light come down onto Metropolis. "What the hell was that?" Lois demanded. "Clark and I will check it out," said Lana. "Stay here." Clark couldn't help but be disgusted at Lana. They were no longer a team. He sighed, and the two of them bolted to Metropolis. They were both initially perplexed; standing before them was a man in a green cloak, and he wasn't Green Arrow. "Who are you?" Lana asked. "James Brendan Corrigan," he said. "Call me the Spectre." Lana impulsively charged at the Spectre at full speed, and he backhanded her. She fell to the ground, and the Spirit winked malevolently at her, causing her to bleed. "The world won't know what hit it," the Spectre snarled. '''Season 11, Episode 6: Deus Ex Machina, Part 1 - '''Clark was rooted to the spot in terror. Jor-El's warning and Victoria's vision has now come to pass. "What do you want, Jim?" he demanded. "Why are you here?" "I want vengeance," he said angrily. "I was wronged!" He snapped his fingers, and Lana went limp, her eyes closing slowly. Clark was in shock; Lana Lang was now dead. He wasn't in love with her anymore, but he had witnessed her murder. He shot a few rays of heat vision at the Spectre, pushing his powers to the maximum. In response, Jim vanished into thin air. Clark was perplexed, but he knew he couldn't fight him alone. He supersped to Watchtower, where he found Lois and the entire League in discussion. "Father, the Spectre's here," Victoria said solemnly. She turned on the TV, and everyone in the room was horrified. The Spirit of Vengeance was already wreaking havoc upon Metropolis. "Is there anything we can do to stop him?" Lois asked. "No," Clark responded. "Jor-El told me that he is almost unstoppable." He turned to his wife. "Lois, please, don't get involved in this battle. Victoria's vision included your death." "Clark...," she said. "Jor-El told you that you cannot b -" "It's for your own safety," he told her firmly. He was terrified for her life; now that the Spectre roamed the Earth freely, if Lois made one wrong move, he could find and kill her if he so chose. Victoria dashed off, and she arrived in the Fortress. "I am fully aware of the Spectre's presence on Earth," Jor-El told her indifferently. "This is not your fight, Victoria. Kal-El has grown strong." Victoria felt a surge of anger course through her veins. She had talked with him in the 31st Century, but she was done playing games. "Do I mean that little to you?!" she demanded. "I am your granddaughter, for God's sake!" "I am not without heart, Victoria," Jor-El told her, "but you are still young, and unprepared for what is to come. Kal-El is ready; you are not." "You value your own son over your granddaughter?" Victoria said, outraged. "The Spectre will bring on the apocalypse, Jor-El. Kal-El needs me!" "He needs ''no one," he responded. "This is his fight." Victoria bolted out of the Fortress, not wanting to tolerate his massive ego. Lois paced around her apartment. She could not just sit around and wait for the world to meet its end; she had to help her husband and daughter. Although she understood why Clark was worried about her safety, she sometimes was irritated at him for his overprotectiveness. She didn't care about Victoria's vision regarding her murder; she had to assist the League, even if Clark disapproved of it. Jor-El had claimed the Spectre was almost unbeatable; Lois swallowed back a bile. Clark could be dead right now. She practically sprinted out of the front door, ignoring the kicks of the unborn Victoria. Metropolis was already in ruins. Buildings were on fire and collapsing, corpses of innocents laying on the ground..and the sky was blood red. Lois was horrified by the sight, but she forced herself to keep going. "Clark?" she called out. "Victoria?" "They're not here," a male voice said coldly, coming from behind her. Lois whirled on him and she said, "You're the Spectre, aren't you?" Jim nodded, and with a flick of his hand, Lois' head violently jerked to the side. There was a sickening snap, and she dropped to the ground, lifeless. "Foolish girl," he snarled as he stepped over her body. He snapped his fingers, and he vanished into the night. 'Season 11, Episode 7: Deus Ex Machina, Part 2 - '"Come on, Vic, pick up your phone!" Clark said in frustration. They had been saving as many people as they could, but they had been unable to save everyone from the Spectre's merciless wrath. "Kal-El," a male voice greeted him. "It's John Jones." He paused slightly. "I know what's going on with the Spectre." "Is there any way to defeat him?" Clark asked hopefully. Metropolis was already onto its knees, and the apocalypse was inching closer by every minute the Spectre spent on Earth. "Yes, there is," John answered. "The Spear of Destiny. It's lost deep in the cosmos, but I may be able to get it." "Please, hurry, John. The League and I need to stay here and protect Metropolis," Clark said. The line went dead, and he sped to the Daily Planet. However, on the way there, something caught his eye. He stopped mid-run and looked back. On the ground was Lois, laying among the bodies of the citizens who hadn't survived the Spectre's wrath. A cry of agony tore from his lips, and he knelt by his wife's body, cradling her in his arms. "No, no, no this can't be happening!" Clark said, barely able to fight his tears. Before he knew it, he was sobbing. He heard footsteps behind him and he heard Oliver say, "Oh my God..Clark." Clark turned his gaze to Oliver, tears sliding from his eyes. "Where is the Spectre?" he asked, his voice deadly calm. "Clark, I know you're upset about Lois but you can't let your desire for vengeance blind you," Oliver said. Clark glared furiously at him, and for a brief moment, Oliver thought he was infected with red kryptonite. Lois' husband lifted her into his arms and then sped off...to the Fortress. "BRING HER BACK!" Clark shouted. "There are consequences to every decision, my son," Jor-El said sternly. "Someone will have to die in place of this woman." Clark didn't care what the consequences were; he just wanted his wife back. "Just do it," he said tearfully."I love her!" The Fortress went dead silent, and Clark put Lois' body on a pillar. A blinding flash of light engulfed her, and seconds later, she jolted upright, taking in deep breaths. "Clark?" Lois asked, disoriented. She got to her feet, but she stumbled. Clark sped to her side and she leaned on him. "What happened?" she pressed. "I remember confronting the Spectre, and then...this." "I restored your life, Lois Lane," Jor-El spoke up, "at Kal-El's request." "I died?" Lois said, puzzled. Clark nodded in confirmation. "Yes, you died," he told his wife. "Wait, you confronted the Spectre?!" Lois sighed in exasperation; who knew that resurrection was such a pain in the ass? "I was worried about you, Smallville," she explained, "but I'm okay now, except for a stiff neck." "Lois, you should've stayed at our apartment," Clark reprimanded her. "Why would you risk your safety?!" "Because I love you!" she shot back. Clark sped her to their apartment and he said, "Please, just stay here until the Spectre is gone, okay? I lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again." "Okay, I'll stay," Lois said. Clark cupped her cheek in his palm and deeply kissed her. Lois wrapped her arms around him, letting herself melt into his love. They kissed for several moments and Clark said solemnly, "I'll be back for you, Lois. I promise!" He then dashed off to downtown Metropolis. The city was in ruins, and he couldn't help but recall the future Lois had been transported to after accidentally coming across a Legion ring; he had unintentionally locked himself into her memories at the time when Tess had tried getting answers to Lois' flashes of the future she had visited. Clark launched himself into the air and flew over Metropolis, keeping an eye out for any citizens who needed help or any sign of the Spectre. "Clark," a voice beside him said. Startled, Clark jumped in midair if possible. "John," he greeted him. "Any luck with the Spear?" "Yes, I found it," John explained. "I left it in Watchtower." Clark breathed a sigh of relief; who knew how much damage the city could take before it finally crumbled? "Have you seen any sign of the Spectre?" Clark inquired. "Yes," the Martian affirmed. "He's slaughtering LexCorp even as we speak." Clark was taken aback by this, but he flew to Watchtower to find the Spear. He took the Spear and headed to LexCorp, determined to conquer the Spectre. 'Season 11, Episode 8: Deus Ex Machina, Part 3 - '''Clark burst into LexCorp, trying to ignore the high body count of LexCorp employees. Things were spiraling out of control; The Spectre had to die. "Jim?" he called out to the emptiness. Instead of Jim, Lex Luthor stumbled out of his office. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. "I could ask the same thing of you, Lex," Clark said sourly. "Why are you in league with Jim Corrigan?" Lex stared at him blankly and then replied, "I'm not in league with him...yet. He killed Lana, Clark. I have no reason to form an alliance with him...And why the hell do you have a spear with you?" "I'm going to kill him," Clark answered calmly. "There are no other options." "Clark Kent the murderer," Lex mocked him. "Who could've ever guessed?" "Do you want the Spectre gone or not?!" Lex nodded furiously. "Yes!" he practically shouted. "Lana is dead because of him!" Clark entered Lex's office to find Jim sitting behind the desk. "The Last Son of Krypton," Jim said icily. "I see you found the Spear." Clark braced himself for an attack. "Yes," Clark replied, and the Spectre lunged at him. BAM! The two of them were hurled out of the window, plummeting to the ground. Clark thrust the Spear at him, and thinking quickly, fired two rays of heat vision at him to serve as a diversion. The Spectre concentrated, and the two beams dissipated. He knocked the Spear out of Clark's hands just as they hit the ground with a loud crunch. '''Season 11, Episode 9: Deus Ex Machina, Part 4 - '''Victoria was dazed. All she could remember was desperately protecting a terrified five year-old girl from the Spectre before everything went white. She climbed to her feet and a single tear slid from her eye when she looked about the destroyed Metropolis. Who knew if Clark was even still alive? She took to the air and took flight, hoping that she would see her father. The Spectre straddled Clark, who was pinned beneath him. "This world is ''mine!" he yelled. "You won't stop me!" He emphasized every word with a punch. Clark arched his back, bucking his opponent foward and then uppercut him. Jim crashed onto the ground, more furious than ever. His eyes were filled with murderous rage and bloodlust. Clark didn't see any hope of defeating him; the Spear had been lost when they had tumbled out of the window. It would be just pure luck if one of his allies had retrieved it and were on their way now to help the fight. Clark inhaled deeply, and then exhaled, unleashing a torrent of arctic breath. The Spectre countered his attack by melting it with his mind. 'Season 11, Episode 10: Where Is the Edge - ' 'Season 11, Episode 11: Stairway to the Skies - ' 'Season 11, Episode 12: Reincarnation - ' 'Season 11, Episode 13: Shayera - ' 'Season 11, Episode 14: Inception - ' 'Season 11, Episode 15: War - ' 'Season 11, Episode 16: Doppelganger - ' 'Season 11, Episode 17: Carry on Wayward Son - ' 'Season 11, Episode 18: Goodbye - ' 'Season 11, Episode 19: Calla - ' 'Season 11, Episode 20: The Siege, Part 1 - ' 'Season 11, Episode 21: The Siege, Part 2 - ' 'Season 11, Episode 22: The Siege, Part 3 - ' Category:Blog posts